Serendipity
by BlizzardWolf
Summary: An old story I did based on one of my fancharacters, Serenity. It has some of the officials in it, yet they don't appear for a while. WIP, I don't know when I'll be able to work on it again.
1. the flaw

.:disclaimer/notes

Okay folks, I'm still somewhat new to the whole 'fan fiction' business. This is just a little piece of info. Yep… so, this story is about my main "Sonic the Hedgehog" fan character, Serenity, and how she came to be. I'm still in the process of designing her past, so it might not be very interesting (or well developed) in some places. It also might not make sense in some areas, but I'll try to fix them as I notice them. But here comes the main reason I put this: Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Dr. Eggman), etc are © to Sega. Serenity Sera, Kiwi K'wii, Balu, Danu, Tank, Ivana, Destiny Ci Xi, Lola, Dixtra, and ideas © Jessica Napier, but as said before, the concept is © Sega. Xavier, Haruhika, Dark, Aika, Jason, Rai, Epitaph, Kojiro, Noctis, Linnaeus, Lynn © Jessica Dezarn. Other characters not mentioned here are as well, © Jessica Napier or Jessica Dezarn. Please do not take any ideas or characters. That being said, I hope you enjoy reading this. I experimented with some new techniques in this one. Please give me feedback on it, and please give me ideas on how I can further experiment. :)

end:.

.:chapter 1: the flaw

It was an ancient ruin, barricaded by tall, wooden walls. A gentle pink glow rested just above the wall, forming a bubble atop the ruins…a barrier. The time was night; and the moon was nowhere in sight… but the flicker of the stars lit the area just enough to see silhouettes. In fact, there were two. One of them, was a milky-white echidna with darting pinkish-red eyes. Her hair, which just barely passed her eyes, was an equal white, slipping this way and that as she jerked her head around to make sure no one was watching.. She was wearing a black sweater, and large, black pants. Her entire body showed nervousness.

I was the other being. I as well, am an echidna. Female as well, if you couldn't tell. I am black, and I bear an auburn muzzle, chest, and arms. Other markings I had were silver, and they were in the form of 4 stripes across my back, similar to those of ribs. I have scarlet hued eyes… which were very focused on what I was doing. I as well, was wearing a similar outfit to the other.

"…Sera… are you sure that-" Spoke the white one, with a trembling voice. "'Course not." My voice was confident and sarcastic, as if I had not a trouble in the world. At this time, we were both 15. I thought I ruled the world then, and I knew in my mind, nothing bad could happen. My ego always seemed to get me into trouble.

What was I doing? I was placing a bomb in the queen's section of the main castle… I felt that my plan was flawless. Nothing could go wrong! And, it was simple: just put the bomb in her room when all the guards were distracted, as the rest of our pathetic town was asleep. Or at least, I thought so. Then again, I was rather simple-minded back then… there wasn't much of a feasible schooling system there. Why, was I doing this, you may ask? I _hated_ that queen. She was the most annoying prick to ever be the ruler of Mizzula. She had all the peasants starve, as she only saw them as 'wastes'. Feh… that meant that almost the entire town was just a waste. _I _was a waste. I'd show her…

"Are you sure the bomb will work? Come on, hurry up! We don't have much time!" K'wii whimpered, trying to make me work faster. "Shut up, shut up! I'm trying to focus!" I snapped harshly. I quickly assembled the bomb, and set the timer. "Is the coast clear?" K'wii looked around, quickly getting to her feet and sliding off. She returned only seconds later and nodded. "Yeah… go for it…" I nodded back. "Then get the hell out of here… I'm setting the bomb for 15 seconds." She turned tail and ran, without saying as much as a 'goodbye'. She really had no purpose of being there, but, hey. She wanted to be a part of it, so I thought a scout would be just fine. She hated that bitch of a queen just as much as I did…

I dug my fingers into the wall of the castle, which proved to be difficult, as the wall was rather slick. But I continued anyways, the bomb in my mouth (I was being extremely careful, obviously..). As soon as I reached the queen's window, I glanced in. She was asleep, facing away. The guards were looking out her door… perfect. The window was completely unprotected… how stupid of them. I gently placed the bomb just inside the window, as I couldn't think of any other ways to slip in, unnoticed, at least. I was still too young to think of any amazingly good plots… so I just settled with the simple childish one, obviously. I quickly pressed the button on the bomb and jumped down, landing on my knees rather hard, as it was a pretty far drop… about 4 metres. I quickly recovered and started running. I didn't get too far…

At least the bomb I designed wasn't so big that it would cause a major explosion. Just a big enough one to get the job done… the last thing I heard before taking cover was a scream, then the blast. I succeeded.

The only thing I didn't think about before, was the aftermath… the explosion caused all the guards from the other side of the towering fortress to run over, and there I was, at the scene, very obvious. I still had some wires entangled around my arms, and several other suspicious materials. _Damn it._ I cursed at myself. I should've thought of the plot more thoroughly… but then again, I didn't honestly think I'd get this far.

Two of the guards grabbed me and dragged me off, while the rest went to see what damage I did. Well, I was screwed. But what about K'wii? I wondered if she was all right, and if the guards found her too. If they did, we both possibly could've been executed. But we were young… so they could've gone easy on us.

They dragged me to the judgment room. I could only imagine what they'd do to me.

end chapter 1:.


	2. judgment

.:notes

Gah. The story got off on a bad foot, and sorry about that. It's still kinda jagged, but I'll work it out more soon. Sorry!

end:.

.:chapter 2: judgment

"What have we here…" mumbled an elderly-looking echidna, dark robes draped around his form, glasses balancing neatly on his muzzle, as he focused them to look at me. One of the guards holding me, spoke up. "The queen's sector has been completely destroyed. We found this child at the scene." He jerked me forwards, causing me to stumble a bit. The elder echidna furrowed a brow at this. "Is this true?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. Why bother denying it? "…Yep." I said casually.

"Were you the one whom destroyed the castle?"

"…Yep."

The elder looked at me in shock. "What is your name?" He demanded rather harshly, obviously enraged at my responses that were full of disrespect.

"Sera Anne Ikami."

"You're Danu's daughter..!"

"..Yep."

The elder moaned slightly. "How could such a brat come from the great Danu?" He gently put his head into his hand in a somewhat mourning manner. "The child's crime deserves no trial. Sentence her to death… despite her age. I suggest a stoning."

I groaned at this. The least they could've done was shoot me… or something… but no, they decided that they'd chuck rocks at me until I bled to death… lovely.

The guards nodded and took a rope from the wall, forcing the rope around my arms, after they had put my arms behind my back. I made no struggles. Why bother? I mean, there was no hope for a pathetic little _peasant_ to be saved. Well.. You could say that I felt rather stupid at this point, humiliated even, as they took me to the execution room. The judge followed.

I stood there for a minute, looking up, at all the seats in awe, amazed that people would even watch such brutal beatings and be _amused_ by them. No one was there, the stands were empty, but I could just imagine the flocks of the nobles flooding in, pointing and laughing, hurling rocks downwards.

I was shoved to continue walking, sighing, and closing my eyes.

"Shouldn't _I_ have a say in this?" A rather tall, dark being said from the corner of the room. I opened my eyes again to see whom had said this, I didn't recognize the voice right away. It turned out to be a male echidna, brown and adorned in elegant-looking off-white robes… and intense, crimson eyes… my father.

"Sir Danu….why, c-certainly." The elder echidna reconsidered.

Danu stepped over to me, and the two guards slowly stepped back. He was far taller than I was, I went up to about his ribs. He placed a hand on my shoulder and swirled me around to look him in the face, then dropping his hand. "You… killed her, didn't you?" His unfeeling voice sent a chill down my spine. It always scared me, every time I heard him. I hardly ever got to see him, he was too busy with his career to even think about me or my mother. And when I _did_ see him, all he ever did was say how women were useless in almost every way and how I was a flaw, since I was female... and he always took his anger out on us verbally. He never really attacked me, but he did my mother. And I hated it.

He was such a _wonderful_ father… not.

"…Ye…" Before I could get it out, he smacked me rather hard. I didn't do as much as a flinch, although it did hurt. He snorted and walked over to the elder echidna, talking to him in a strange language I couldn't understand much of… a language all those fancy-shmancy militants and the other 'high-ups' used. Even K'wii knew some, because she was being trained for our military… well, she did teach me a few words of it. What was it? English. I spoke Mizzulian at that point.

I was eventually re-evaluated, to being banished from my home. They wanted me to try to survive in the outside world with no means of being able to communicate with others, no ways of getting supplies, and no ways of being able to come back for anything… and if I ever did try to come back, I would be sentenced to death, no ways around it. It was an odd decision in my opinion. I mean, they wouldn't care if I killed others? Not like I would've unless they were unfair, but… well, I'm not necessarily sure myself. But at least, I would live. No matter how difficult.

But I wondered, what did my father tell the judge, when he reconsidered my trial?

end:.


	3. exile

.:notes

'Kay, the story should balance out more from here, and I probably won't need as many 'notes' on the tops of my chapters. I was _really _tempted to put a Pink Floyd reference to this chapter, but I decided not to. Please give me feedback still, and, enjoy!

..:chapter 3: exile

As soon as the decision was made, I was immediately banished, the guards dragging me out, while I was being pelted with food and called many rude names, the ones that were most distinct were "bula" - meaning 'whore', or 'bitch'… and lalé - meaning 'traitor'. I did hear a familiar voice in the crowd, shouting my name. I looked up to see whom it was… sure enough, it was K'wii. She tried to get to me, but the guards shoved her down. She shouted something else, but it was indistinct, from the roaring of the crowd. Oh yes, I was so loved. I just decided to grin in a cheesy manner, to further enrage the crowd, since they couldn't do anything to me at this point. At least I killed _her _and lived to tell the story - hah!

They threw me out, quite literally, into the darkness of the night, bolting the doors of the walls behind me. I slowly got up onto my knees and dusted myself off, shouting many rude words directed towards the wall. I finally stood up and started walking off. What was I going to do now? I was sure no one else spoke Mizzulian outside of my home…

My magic skills were also pathetic for my age, so I was incapable of teleporting to the nearest civilization. Normally, in my clan, we were supposed to start learning magic at the age of 12, and if we wanted to know more, join the militia (which I had done only weeks before), but I was far too interested in creating things to even bother with the studying. I was extremely intelligent, yet I did poorly in school I said they were pathetic, not that we didn't have them, mind you.., as I could care less. I had found books on a being called, "Robotnik".. and he was my false God at this point, I wanted to be like him… well, aside from the obesity. Dr. Ivo Robotnik, grandson of Dr. Gerald Robotnik. Or at least, if I remembered correctly, from reading that. Maybe now I'd finally get the chance to meet him, and to…dare I say it? Work with him!

First, I'd need to learn English…but how? This was all so sudden and unexpected… and there were most likely no others, as said before, that spoke Mizzulian, outside of Mizzula. It, after all, was just a 'fairy tale', to the outside world… would I just have to teach myself? Apparently… the first stop was, to the closest city. I took off running to where I sensed there was much life coming from, hoping it would be a city.

What I didn't know then was that society was far different in the 'outside' world, than it was at home.

end:.


	4. confusion

..:chapter 4: confusion

Many thoughts raced through my mind while I was going towards the civilization I had sensed - most, were how on earth I'd be able to communicate with the others… I'd have to learn a completely new language from scratch… _I should've thought more thoroughly of the consequences before I went off and killed her, _I told myself.

What was I going to do now? Was I going to try to communicate through sign language? No… that'd never work. And plus, I'd probably look ridiculous. I slowed my pace to a casual walk as I pondered these things, intent on discovering a way to where I could get what I needed. I was so deep in thought, I didn't actually even see, nor sense, the person in front of me. I walked right into them. It startled me… and I jumped backwards, making an odd 'eep' noise. I looked at the being I had hit, and opened my mouth to apologize, for a second forgetting that I wasn't in Mizzula anymore. "Tijku, tijku!"

A second later, I whimpered pathetically, as I hated noticed the other's expression as he looked at me, puzzled, as if I were insane. I had no idea what to say now, I frowned. "..Are you okay?" Were the words uttered from the other, a tall dark green male… I couldn't identify the species, I'd never seen it before. He looked he had had a bad hair cut - spikes were protruding every which way and that, and he had triangular ears which as well interested me. I stared in curiosity at him, not even paying attention to what he said. Not like I could understand it, anyways…

He said it again. This time I stopped staring at his ears and watched his mouth, quirking my head curiously. "Nyo?" My best attempt at a response. What an interesting creature. Felt bad for him, however, as I was incapable of responding in a way he could understand. He was quite obviously losing patience with me, having not gotten any form of response. Or at least, one he could actually keep up with. So, to try to get something out of me, he once again asked a question. "…Do you even speak English?"

"…In…guloshu." I repeated slowly, having recognized a word. Oh yes, point for me! I tried to assume what he had said.. And I was almost positive it was what I thought. I once again glanced at him in a curious manner as he sighed, slowly turning away, having given up on me. Something shiny caught my eye.

"Mirtaru!" I shouted excitedly as I pointed at something around his neck. "You… you… Mirtaru?"

"No, dog tags. Doooog taaaags."

"Mirtaru. Dog tags. Mirtaru." I felt like an idiot, repeating what he had said, but hey, at least I was getting somewhere. I thought, at least. "Mirtaru…. Ingrosh… usooo, heruup?"

"…help? … You want … help?"  
I whined. I couldn't understand him. But I was pretty sure he got what I was asking.

"Heruup."

The green, pointy creature sighed. "Come with me," He grabbed my arm gently and dragged me into town.

_Hey, that was easier than I thought…_

What a great stroke of luck. He could possibly help me in understanding what was going on!

end:.


	5. introductions

.:chapter 5: introductions

The green male led me to a heavily populated area inside the city I had been walking to, transporting me to a rather unique looking building. Or at least, it looked unique to me. It was covered in a bright, shiny, reflective material much like the necklace that the male was wearing. I wanted to touch it, but he wouldn't let me. I was probably embarrassing him, as I noticed that I did get some odd looks. But.. I was just curious. I'd never been out of my town before.. Which was all just mud, dirt, stone… I had no idea what any of this was, that they made their buildings out of.

"Hey, Tank! Who's dat you got wit you?" A voice I didn't recognize spoke out loudly, towards the male whom had held my arm hostage. I was trying to pry free of his grip now. He glanced down at me, and I looked back up at him. "Dunno. Some girl who just bumped into me - quite literally - a few blocks away. I have no idea what the hell she's saying… was wondering if you could help?"  
"Sho, sho. Whatchoo want me to do?"

This was bothering me. I couldn't see who the male was talking to. I grumbled lowly and tried to gnaw the male's hand off my arm, but he just continued holding on. Now tighter, however; showing his disapproval towards my biting.

"I was wondering if you could understand what the hell she's saying. Its like she's from another world.. I mean, look at her."

I didn't know they were talking about me. I didn't really care, I was trying to get him to let go, now I was trying to pry his hand free with my other hand, chattering as I did it.

"…I see whatchoo mean. We-yell, I'll give it a shot."

The voice now became embodied, another interesting creature I'd never before witnessed. This one was a fuzzy thing, with big ears that drooped to his sides. He was black with baby blue markings and dark blue eyes. I stared in awe at this creature too. This was all too overwhelming. I'd been missing out on all of this? All of this… interesting… material… and all these fascinating people. My eyes sparkled in awe at this new creature.

"Who are you, babe?" The black fuzzy male said to me, looking me straight in the eyes. It made me slightly nervous. "…Nyo?" I asked quietly, my astonishment quickly fading into a slight fear. He didn't look as amazing at this angle. More, terrifying. "Look. Me… I'm Tucker." He pointed at himself. "Tucker. Say it."

"…Taw…kwar." I said after him, unsure of if that was what he wanted me to do. He nodded. "Good. Who are you?" He pointed at me. "You are.."

I didn't know what he was asking. But I put two and two together - he pointed at himself, saying Tucker. Apparently, his name was Tucker. I assumed he was asking for my name. I stuttered, rather hastily putting together, "Sera Anne Ikami?"

Tucker lifted a brow. "…Did you catch that?"

"…I think she said, Serenity, Tuck."

"So, you, are Serenity?"

I blinked. What did he ask me? He wanted my name, didn't he? Why did he warp it like that? I looked at the green male as if asking for an explanation. "I'm Tank." He released my arm to bring both hands to his chest, once again, symbolizing whom he was. "Imtank?" I asked curiously, Tucker chuckling. "No. Tank. Ta-ank."

"Tank."

"What're we going to do with her?"  
"Dunno. She seems like she could be some fun to mess with. Why not let her stay here?"  
"I don't have a problem with it, 'less she's a klepto."

"I have a feelin' that we won't have anything' ta' worry 'bout that."

"…wowwy bawt zat."

The two laughed. Did I say something wrong? I whimpered slightly, trying to apologize in a way they'd understand.

end:.


	6. first impressions

..:note: Sorry, guys. I lost my sanity. ; And I also apologize for repetitiveness and boringness, I lost my trail of thought several times. And… its late. Su, yeah. :P Sorry. :.

.:chapter 6: first impressions

"My god, this woman's like a freaking parrot… all she does is mock you and destroy things." Tucker hissed, frustrated after the first night of dealing with me. I didn't know that what I was doing was wrong. I was just trying to learn.

I did learn a few things, though, "no", meant, "stop it," or "I'm going to kill you." And "Good" meant I was doing something right. The two had already gotten annoyed with my curiosity, checking everything out that I'd never seen before -- which was, almost everything.

"No, no, don't touch that--!" Tank yelped as I reached out to touch a lava lamp that had struck my curiosity. I yelped in surprise and jumped back as he shouted, obviously I wasn't supposed to touch it. Was it his life force? Possibly… or maybe he just didn't want fingerprints on it.

I know I wouldn't. It was a pretty lamp, with its floating goo and shiny liquids.

I ended up slinking away from the lamp, sitting down in a corner, looking at the two curiously as they conversed. They were sitting on odd looking chairs that bulged out in places, covered in a rather soft-looking fabric. I wanted to sit in it, because it looked comfy.. But the two obviously didn't want me near them at the moment, as I had angered them.

Tucker took out a strange looking package from his pocket and flipped it open, revealing odd white stick-looking things. I stared intently at them as he took one out, took out another odd item, which created fire at the push of a button. He lit the white stick and put it in his mouth. What on earth was he doing? It looked dangerous, yet I was curious to try it, too, as he seemed rather pleased with it. But… why would you want a flaming stick in your mouth? I imagined it'd be painful… but, perhaps, he was a masochist?

I'd definitely have to try it. No doubts about it. It looked… cool.

"W--w.." I mumbled, trying to ask them something, yet I had no idea what I was doing.

Tank glanced at me. I looked down and whined, mumbling. "Tsukaru maj'kyori…" Or, if you can't speak my language, 'this sucks.'

"What?" Tank asked, trying to get me to play what I had said back to him.

I shook my head, having noted that meant 'no' as well, in this culture. Although it meant you were tired in my culture. "What?" He repeated, unsure of my response. I whined. "…Nuu."

Tucker finished sucking on the weird stick, and put it into a glass bowl, smashing it in there. I stared as he did this, still utterly fascinated with all of this that was going on. The funky smell the burning stick made wasn't very pleasing to the lungs, however. I coughed a few times, but I didn't say anything. Not like I could.

"Hey. Tank, I'ma gonna go to bed. Take care 'o the chick for me, eh? Dunno if we can trust her yet."

"Sure." And thus, Tank got up from his chair and walked over to me. The first thing I thought was, _Oh no… did I do something wrong again?_

I didn't cower, but I did wince slightly as he grabbed my arm again. "Come with me." I got up… or more, was forced up, and Tank led me to a chamber to this odd house. He tossed me in it, and told me in a firm voice, "Stay."

And he shut the door and an odd clicking noise was heard. It was locked, yet I didn't know this. I didn't really budge for the longest time, staring at that door, waiting for someone to come back and open it. After about two hours of waiting and waiting, I gave up and started looking around. It was a rather shoddy room… but it did still have _some_ nice trinkets. One thing glowed very brightly, and flashed odd lines across it. I could also hear a small noise from it when I got closer to it, sounding like people talking, muffled. I tried to pick it up to examine it more thoroughly, but it wouldn't budge. A long black strand had securely fastened itself to the item and to the wall. It put up a good fight, but in the end it was victorious. I lost interest and glanced about the room, to see if anything else caught my eye. One thing did. It was a big, table-like thing that was sitting next to the blinking item. It was soft, and very comfortable. I decided to lay down on it… and before I knew it, I dozed off.

end.:.


	7. going to town

.:note: …Once again, my sincerest apologies for losing my sanity. :.

.:chapter 7: going to town

After many hours, I finally awoke. My eyes fluttered open and I sat up, yawning faintly, stretching as well. Hey, I survived my first day of banishment. Oh yeah, I wanted a medal.

A big, pretty one. That was shiny.

I glanced over to the door to notice it had been opened. I slunk out of the room, glancing around. Half of the lights were on, yet it was still moderately dark inside. I looked around, trying to look for something to do. I coughed faintly, quietly mumbling. "…Taw-kaw? Tank?"

I couldn't see, nor hear either of them. All I could hear was the gentle hum that many electronic devices made.. In this case, a shining box. It only had one shining side, though… and there were people inside it… and they didn't look happy. I crept over to the box, with intentions on laughing at the trapped people. But as soon as I got over to the box, the image changed. It was now images of rather interesting sights. A waterfall, a plain, a forest, and a… person wearing funny clothing? This intrigued me. He looked so happy to be in the box. I eventually asked him why he was so happy, and yet he didn't say anything - however… his mouthed moved. Was he mute? I assumed so. But, I noted that all the creatures inside the box were mute. Or maybe it was a shield blocking out sounds… I didn't know.

I heard footsteps, and looked up above the box. It was Tank, and he had food in his hand, eating it voraciously. I tilted my head curiously, sitting up and squeaking a hello, in the form of one of the few words I could utter that he could comprehend. "Tank!"

"Oh, you're awake… what are you doing out here?" Tank said, stuffing the last bits of whatever food he had in his mouth, licking his fingers. I blinked, pausing for a minute, then waving in distress, trying to get him to come over, with a very urgent sounding whimper.

He did just what I wanted, coming over to me. I shoved my hand in the direction of the box, trying to tell him about the trapped people, without actually speaking. He didn't seem alarmed in any way. "..Yes, that's a TV." He said in a praising tone, which really…wasn't the response I wanted, at all. "What's wrong with it?"

I whined again, pointing at the person. I wanted to know why he was there. I was more concerned about my fate -- was I destined to be trapped in a tiny box like this too, to be laughed at?

Tank sighed, still not understanding… and I as well, didn't understand him. It was mutual, no?

"Anyways, come with me. Tuck and I want to show you around." And thus, he grabbed me by my arm again. I _really_ didn't like that… but he was stronger than I was, so I couldn't rebel in a successful manner… so I just went along quietly, although the furrowed brow was thrown into the mix.

I glanced back at the box, and saw something that surprised me. I saw my false-God, Robotnik, briefly appear. I squeaked, "Robotnik!" And pointed again, trying to stress that I wanted to stare at the box, but Tank was stubborn. As was I, but this goes back to the whole 'I'm weaker than he is' thing.

I wanted to know, what was Robotnik doing in the box? Did these two capture him? Oh, no. That interfered with my plans. And I wasn't going to have that. As soon as the two were distracted, I was going to figure out how to dismantle that prison and free Robotnik… and perhaps he'd be so grateful, that I could be one of his top workers. Oh, joy. That'd be just great… pity he didn't speak Mizzulian… or at least, I didn't think he did.

Eventually, Tank and Tucker met up with each other outside of their abode, and led me around. They showed me many things, trying to teach me to the best of their abilities, and I was trying to learn at the same effort level. But it wasn't going to well.

Tucker sighed, "I'ma thinkin' we'll need ta enroll 'er into one o' dose English classes… y'know, dose ones dat teach ya how to speak English better?"

"…No crap, Tuck. it's a possibility, but the thing is… I think they might need to know what language the person speaks natively, and the expense could be an issue."

"…Dunno, and… maybe."

I blinked. "Grass?" I quietly asked, having learned this new word, although still not completely understanding what it meant. I couldn't remember what they told me it was… but I liked the sound of it. Grass. Yes, it left a funny feeling in your mouth when you said it. Say it with me. Grass.

Tank looked at me oddly. "What about grass?"

"Grass."

"…Yesss…w hat about it?"

"….Grass!"

Tank sighed in a frustrated manner. I pointed at Tank's quills and energetically spoke out again, "Grass!"

Tucker laughed at this. "She's got a point, ya know, you _do_ look like ya got grass stickin' out every this way and that."

"..Gee, thanks."

"Y'welcome." Tucker grinned sardonically.

I developed a few odd looks from pointing at things and calling them grass, namely, a fire hydrant, a stone, and a woman… in which I got slapped from. I didn't mind it though, I was used to being struck. Not that I was _abused_, but… let's not get into _those_ types of things right now.

Yes.

Let your imagination soar.

Pervert.

Anyways…

Tank and Tucker were finding amusement in my fascination with everything, leading me to different areas with many, many more interesting things, indoors and out. I quickly learned what a 'store' was, as well as a 'mall', 'park', and 'restaurant'… although I couldn't properly pronounce that one _quite_ yet. I referred to it as a 'restraint', which they as well, found humorous.

Having mentioning said areas had caused me to realize that I was hungry. Actually, it was my stomach growling that gave it away. I glanced down and whined, then looking back at the two, asking them with body language for food.

Tucker gave me a pretzel that he had gotten not too long ago from a portable stand near the lake in the park. I twittered with glee and took it, not once putting into consideration that he could've poisoned it… which I normally did. But at the moment, I didn't care. I was _hungry_. Very. I hadn't eaten since before the trial.

I consumed the pretzel very quickly, not caring that I strongly disliked the taste of it. This satisfied me for now, but my curiosity was still killing me. I took off running, trying my best to take in all the scenery without missing anything from speed… as well as trying to not run into people like I did Tank when I first met him.

"Hey - hey! Stop!" The two males chimed together, Tank taking off first, Tucker following right after. I stopped abruptly as I heard the 's' word. I didn't like that word, because I was normally scolded afterwards. And I didn't like being scolded. And thus, I hated the word.

I looked behind me to see the two, looking rather pissed. They apparently didn't like me running.

"Where the hell do you think you were going?" Tucker hissed at me, as he slowed down, almost being struck by Tucker from Tucker's inability to stop at an adequate time.

Told you, the scorning came after the 'stop'.

"…No." I replied in a monotonous tone, although I knew it wasn't a sufficient answer.

Tucker sighed. "Why did I even bother taking you? I could've left you on the street."

His tone didn't sound too pleasing to the ear, and I frowned. Was I being _that_ bad by just running? Was it forbidden to run in this society?

"Sorry?" I asked quietly, thinking I said the right word.

"What did you say?"

"….sorry?"

I felt stupid at that moment for repeating myself, sure that it wasn't what I was supposed to do. I felt helpless, lost… and every synonym you could ever possibly fathom for 'ignorant'. Stupid, uninformed, unintelligent, dim, daft… you get the point.

Tucker blinked and glanced away. "Mm… methinks that we'd betta be goin' back home now. It's gettin' kinda late." It was somewhat obvious he was just trying to make Tank forget that he even doubted taking me in. Or at least, I hoped so, from the tone he used. "Home?" I repeated, "Late?"  
"Yes."

Tank then grabbed my arm again, and I whined, clearly demonstrating my dislike of him doing that. But he did it anyways. "Shut up."

"Touchy, aren't we, today?" Tucker said whilst putting another one of those flaming sticks in his mouth. I once again watched him do this. "What?" I asked, which sounded more like a noise that an angry mole would make for being discovered doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing.

"…Say what?"  
"…Say…" Pause. "What? Say."

"..Yeah, like I said. Say what?"

"Say what!"

"Oh shut up, you two."

And with that tone, I could tell Tank didn't want to hear anything else from me. So I silenced myself for the rest of the walk back 'home'. Tucker, however, freely chatted away without any penalties on his half.

_Damn them and their ability to speak the same language._

end:.


	8. education

.:note: terribly sorry about how this is a boring/uneventful chapter. ; I'll try to make it up in chapter 9. This chapter's not done either, so please forgive that. I'll continue this as soon as I get the chance to. If you guys still would like to read it, anyways.

.:chapter 8: education

Months passed, and I slowly began to learn this awkward language and all its twists. I was actually capable now of understanding some small sentences and being able to respond in a manner that which others could comprehend (and I didn't even take the classes that were recommended!). I also was almost completely adapted to the dramatic change, and learned so much about the technologies and interesting quirks about this new land I lived on (mostly through destruction or hurting myself in the process, but hey… it was progress).

I also enjoyed trying to teach the two my language, and Tucker didn't seem to mind at all. I observed that he was a rather passive creature, but he did have his moments. I also had noted that Tank had a _very_ short temper, and was relatively rude most of the time, but he had his moments of compassion when he felt the need.

Another thing that I learned to like was alcohol. Although I was underage at the time - neither of the two knew, nor cared how old I was. I rather enjoyed becoming intoxicated… but I didn't drink often, due to the massive aches I'd have to endure afterwards… those weren't fun, at all.

Finally, I learned what a job was, and the fact that both Tank and Tucker had them, yet they worked at different times. And I didn't like it, I wanted them to stay with me, or for me to come with them, but they wouldn't allow it either way. Was I that embarrassing?

I didn't realize at the time that they weren't _allowed_ to have me come with them, nor stay. They never did tell me what they worked as, though.

The setting at this particular moment? Winter. I was outside… Tucker was with me, as Tank had gone to work. And it was snowing, It was my first time ever even observing the white powdery substance… as Mizzula never snowed… ever. I was fascinated with this, thoroughly examining it. "What this…?" I looked up to Tucker, holding a large amount in my hand.

"Snow."

"Snow." I repeated, as I normally did, trying to register this into the database that was my mind.

"Is water? It is wet."

"Kinda."

"Kinda?"

"Yeah… I don't know if you'd understand."

"Oh."

I put the snow back where it was, trying to smooth it back into the ground evenly, failing miserably. "Cold."

"Yes, it is." Tucker laughed faintly. "Snow is cold." I responded almost immediately.

"Yes." Tucker repeated.

For some reason, I had always felt more comfortable around 'Tuck' than I did Tank. For one, Tucker didn't scold me as often as Tank did, and he wasn't nearly as edgy. But don't get me wrong, I did like Tank. He just intimidated me sometimes, despite the fact that Tucker did look more threatening than Tank… which made no sense to me. Tucker was always wearing dark clothing lined with chains or spikes, as well as large boots that looked like they could kick you to Timbuktu. Tank always wore pretty much the same thing everyday, usually a white tank-top (ignore the irony, please) and cameo-like pants with equally-intimidating sized boots. I always wound up wearing whatever clothes they had left, despite the fact that most of them were too big for me. Most of them as well, were Tucker's, as Tank didn't like the idea of me wearing his clothes.

I did get away with it a few times though, which was quite a feat to me. I'd also started challenging Tank's authority over me… sometimes when he snapped at me, I responded in the same tone. I didn't see this as rude then, I assumed it was natural behavior, to act like this.

"I like snow." I stated after a while, drawing pictures in it to the best of my abilities as I spoke this. "Does Tucker?"

"…Yeah, snow's pretty nice. Too cold though…"

"Snow is cold." I repeated again.

I played in the snow a bit before my hands grew numb and I whimpered, rubbing them together as I'd seen Tucker do, trying to bring the warmth and feeling back to him. "Ararararar…" I whined to myself as I did this, before losing patience with the cold.

"We go in?" I looked at Tucker and asked in an almost pleading way.

"Okay. Come on, we can go back inside." Tucker stood up and brushed all the snow off of himself and gestured for me to do the same. I as well, sloppily followed his example, which made him chuckle faintly.

"Why don't I make you some nice hot chocolate?"

"Mrrr?" I asked him, it was my way of saying 'I do not understand.'

"I'll show you. Come on." He repeated himself as he made his way to their home again, and I bounced on after him, tripping once before quickly regaining my balance and going back into the house.


End file.
